Fen Comes to the DWMA
by fenny8
Summary: What happens when Death the Kid finds an unusual weapon named Fen in an alley and brings her back to the DWMA? Well, I can tell you that quite a few adventures take place later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first fanfiction and I want to see how it goes. I have an OC in this fic so if you want some background information on her, I will post something about her somewhere on this big, confusing website. Okay, enough of my endless conversation with the internet. Here's the story.**

Fen's POV (my OC)

I was calmly walking back to the alley that I called my home, but something felt wrong. I had a feeling that my best friend, Res, was in trouble. He has been acting weird lately; that had me worried. He has been stealing more than usual and started attacking his victims. I mean, I steal too. It's the only way for people like us to survive, but I try my best to refrain from ever seriously hurting anyone.

I started running because maybe that feeling was caused from him getting caught, or hurt, or- no I can't assume that. Res wouldn't _kill_ someone, would he? I reached the alley and saw an awful sight- Res- only he wasn't the guy I knew anymore. He had metal claws where his fingers used to be, spikes coming out of his mop of dark brown hair, and he was being shot at by a guy that had black hair with three white stripes going halfway across it.

"RES WHAT HAPPENED?!" I screamed.

The boy with the weird hair shot him one last time- the final, death bringing shot, and Res disappeared, only to be replaced by a glowing, red orb-like thing.

"His soul has become evil and strayed from the path of humanity," the boy said, turning around, " Therefore, he has become a keishin. It is my job, as an academy student, to destroy these evil beings."

I started silently crying, begging my eyes to stop the constant flow of water. _Why?_ I asked myself. _What compelled Res to do this?_ I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard the boy again.

"YOU'RE COMPLETELY SYMMETRICAL," he said with an overdramatic gasp. I just looked at him and glared.

"IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE?!" I yelled, "RES WAS ALL I HAD LEFT! NOW WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO GO?"

"Well, you are weapon," he stated calmly, "so how would you like to attend the Death Weapon Meister Academy? There are apartments for students, and I am sure at least one person there needs a weapon. Actually, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of weapon are you?" I was strangely calmed by his voice and replied in my normal, non- screaming tone.

"I am a sword, axe, and spear."

"Three weapons?" he asked, but was interrupted by one of his pistols.

"Hey can we go home now?" the gun asked. The stange haired boy dismissed them, and they changed back into their human forms- two girls with light hair and matching outfits. After they were gone, I continued with the conversation.

"I thought every weapon had three forms?" I questioned.

"No. I only know of one other weapon of multiple forms," he replied.

I decided to change the topic of discussion and asked, "So uh, what is your name?"

"I'm Death the Kid. My father is Lord Death. And yours?"

"My name is Fen," I replied. Death the Kid is a strange name, but who am I to judge?

He motioned for me to follow him, and we started walking out of the alley.

On the way to the academy, Death the Kid told me about all of his friends, the teachers, his father, and all other things of that sort. Let's just say that by the time we reached the city, I knew a lot about it.

I stood at the entrance of the school, admiring the architecture.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Death the Kid said, seeming to know what I was thinking about.

Then, we went inside.

**Okay I think I did pretty well for the first chapter, but what do you guys think? I hope it isn't too horrible. cx By the way, I love to hear suggestions for the plot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's fenny8! Here's chapter 2. Erm, I am going to try to update daily, so keep coming back! :D**

Chapter 2

Death the Kid's POV

I was walking with a strange weapon to the DWMA. She isn't just strange for her three types, either. When I was using my soul perception, I sensed a regular weapon soul, but there was something else. The soul seemed to expand and contract at will.

We approached the DWMA and I turned to face her, only to see Fen admiring the building. Maybe she has a love for symmetry too!

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I said.

She nodded her head and we started toward the death room. I walked in, with Fen trailing slowly behind me. She seemed a bit apprehensive at first, but when we got to the mirror she didn't seem as nervous.

I called my father and he jumped out of the mirror and immediately said, "Hey Kiddo! Who's this?"

"This is Fen. When I was on my mission I found her in an alley. I would like to ask you if she could attend the DWMA and have an apartment."

"Sure, Kid. Although, we don't seem to have ay apartments open, so maybe we could let her share with another weapon/ meister pair."

Oh. Would it be too much if I let her stay at Gallows Mansion? I guess she could. We have way too much room anyways.

"She could stay at Gallows Mansion," I tried.

"That sounds like an awesome idea! It isn't too dark yet, so you could probably show her around and let her get familiar with the city before showing her a room."

"Okay, Father. I will give her a tour of the school and the city," I replied with a slight smile.

Fen looked over at me and smiled, already liking Death City.

Fen's POV

This is awesome! I get my own room at a _mansion_ and I get to attend a school! Plus, Death the Kid is giving me a tour. I might fit in here.

We walked out of the Death Room and ventured around the school. Kid was really nice, and gave me good information to use later, like watch out for Professor Stein, because he might want to dissect me. That was weird, but still good information. We finished touring the school and moved on to the city as the sun was going down.

"Are you having a good time?" Kid questioned.

"Yes, of course! I am so excited for this! I might finally fit in somewhere!"

"What do you mean?" Death the Kid asked.

"Back in my old town, people called Res and I freaks. But now, I know that there are more people like me!" I exclaimed very enthusiastically.

Death the Kid's POV

As she got more excited her soul expanded... Interesting. I probably shouldn't let Stein know of this.

Fen's POV

We finished the tours and Kid brought me to the mansion I was staying in.

"So where do you live?" I asked.

"This is my house. Because of my father being the headmaster, I don't have to live in an apartment. Oh and I forgot to tell you, my weapons live with me here," he replied.

"KID ARE YOU HOOOOMMMMEEE?" I heard a voice from upstairs.

"Yes, Patty, I am home. I have a surprise for you and Liz," Kid responded.

I heard a bunch of hurried steps and then the girls from earlier were standing before me.

"Um, hi there," I greeted quietly.

The shorter girl almost screamed, "DON'T BE SHY! I DON'T WANT ANYONE HERE TO BE SHY BECAUSE I LIKE TO TALK TO THEM AND OHMYGOSH LIZ WE HAVE A NEW GIRL!" Her babbling was a bit annoying, but Kid and the taller girl seemed used to it.

"Patty please don't torment our guest," the girl said.

She took me by the wrist and said, "Please excuse Patty. She can be a bit overexcited at times but she means well. Here let's find you a room."

"Uh, okay..." I responded. This girl seemed nice enough. Maybe we could be friends.

She left and I looked in the mirror. I have to say, I looked like a wreck. My silvery-white hair was tangled and frizzy, my skin had the occasional scab or cut, my clothes were frayed, and my yellow eyes had bags under them. My yellow eyes... they were more yellow than Kid's. His were a golden yellow, but mine were definately a bright color. That's cool, I guess.

When I was thinking I didn't notice Kid come in until he made his presence known by a soft cough.

"I was talking to my father and disovered that we don't have any meisters looking for a weapon. I confronted Liz and Patty about it, and it turns out all this time that they want to be each other's weapons and meisters so-"

"I'm sorry but could you get to the point? I am kind of confused."

"Yes, I apologize. I wanted to ask you if you would like to be my weapon," he stated, more clearly than before.

"Oh. Erm, yeah I guess. I mean- Yes," I said, not as strongly as I would have liked.

"It is fine if you don't. We can arrange something else," Death the Kid replied, looking at the floor.

"No no no. I was just kind of confused. I'd like to be your weapon," I tried again with a smile.

"Okay then. I will tell my father."

**So, what do you think? If you have any plot suggestions just tell me and I will try to incorporate them in to the story. :) See ya later, from fenny8.**


	3. Note

** *Author's Note***

** I realize that stories don't take off within the first few days, but I am not sure if I want to continue this one. I have ideas, it's just that you guys don't seem that into it. If I do continue, it will be more adventurous... I will have an actual storyline. I just had to get Fen's backstory out of the way. I will still take plot suggestions, but you guys need to comment for me to continue.**

** -fenny8**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks**

**rdfalcon560****, I think I will continue. I guess that once I really get to the main events, more people will enjoy it.**

** By the way, I don't own Soul Eater.**

** Chapter 3**

Death the Kid's POV

I told my father of our arrangement, and everything is working out. Although, I didn't tell him about Fen's soul. Maybe he already knows.

I should probably wake her up now... I don't want her to be late on her first day, even if I can't go at the perfect time of 8:00.

I walked in to Fen's room to see her sleeping with her long, silvery hair spread out- symmetrically. I made a little shriek of joy and proceeded to wake her up.

Fen's POV

I woke up to see Kid already in his clothes. He must be a morning person.

"Oh no! I'm not going to be late, am I?!" I said, with a worried tone.

"No. I gave you an hour to get ready.. I wasn't sure how much time you'd need."

Oh thank goodness... A half an hour should be fine.

"Thanks, Kid," I responded.

He left the room and I started getting ready. Apparently, Liz and Patty bought me new clothes. I opened the dresser drawer to see a brand new version of my outfit from the alley-sweet!

After I got dressed and had my gray converse on along with my skinny jeans and black shirt, I realized that I would have to brush my hair... That will be tough. Then, I had a great idea! Why not get Liz and Patty to help?

I walked down the hallway and knocked on the door I had assumed was their room. An almost-ready Liz opened the door. She hadn't fixed her hair either.

"Hi Liz.. I was wondering if you wanted to.. maybe.. fix our hair together?" I asked quietly, my shyness taking over a bit.

Liz just kind of stared at me and then exclaimed, "Of course! I thought that we'd never do things like this together!"

We rushed back to my room and started brushing eachother's hair. When we were done, my hair looked really good. It was a bit spiky at the top, and then flowed down into a few waves. Liz's hair looked like it usually did- not that it looked bad. It looked pretty, actually.

When we finished up, Death the Kid walked in and told us that it was time for school.

"I'm excited! There must be a lot of people there!" I exclaimed with pure joy.

"Yes there are. I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends quickly," Kid answered.

We were all walking to school- Kid, Liz, Patty, and I.

When Liz and Patty started to walk ahead, Kid said, "Walk by me so that people know we are weapon and meister. We still have to practice before we fight, but we should still give that impression."

I nodded, and we began climbing the stairs.

When we got to the top, I saw a lot of people pointing and whispering- probably wondering why Kid wasn't with Liz and Patty, and me instead.

Kid led me in to Class Cresent Moon, and the teacher, Professor Stein, stopped me to introduce me to the class. I noticed, however, that Kid still stood by me. He must really not trust the Professor.

"Okay class," the teacher began, "this is Fen, a new student. She is Death the Kid's new weapon."

After a few nods of approval, we walked up to two empty seats and sat down.

Class went by, and I was enjoying every second of it. I loved to learn, even if was about dissecting an animal.

When the bell rang, and I was about to walk out with Kid, Professor Stein stopped us.

Kid stood protectively in front of me when Stein said, "Fen, you have an interesting soul. Mind if I see why?"

"Yes we do mind. Can we go now?" Kid responded quickly.

Stein let us go, but still seemed to be studying me like a science expirement.

When we got out of hearing range, I asked Kid, "What was that about?"

He sighed, "You have a unique soul property that even I have not seen before. I will tell you more later, but that's all I am sure of right now."

I accepted that answer, and we walked down the hall to our next class. I was still curious about my soul, though.

Death the Kid's POV

Fen wanted to know why her soul was different, but I honestly couldn't answer that. Maybe some training together would help us to solve this problem.

We were in the middle of walking to our next class, when I suggested, "How about we go back to Gallows Mansion and train? I can tell my father that it was important and we will be excused."

She nodded and followed me back to the mansion.

Fen's POV

"So, how do we begin?" I asked.

"First, we have to get to know eachother and match our soul wavelengths. You already know a lot about me from the tour, so how about you tell me about yourself?"

"Okay. I will start from the beginnning. I don't remember anything up until the point when I was ten. I woke up in an alley and saw a boy with an outstretched hand. That boy was Res. We made a promise to be there for eachother. We kept that promise until he became a kishin..."

"Now that I know your background, let me ask you a few questions."

"Okay."

"Umm.. Let's start with the basics. What is your favorite color?"

"Probably a dark gray-blue," I responded.

"That's a nice color. Mine is black. Now, what is your favorite animal?"

"A cat."

"I like cats too. How about favorite weapon mode?"

"I like my spear."

The questions continued for a while and we knew eachother very well by the end of our little session.

"Would you like to try transforming?" Kid asked.

"Sure. Which weapon type?"

"How about a spear?"

"Okay," I said with a smile.

I transformed and the next thing I knew, Kid caught me.

"Hey! It's working!" I exclaimed, getting more excited.

Kid traveled around the living room, doing practice moves.

"I think we have this down," he said, smiling at me.

"Great!"

**Okay, so, is anyone ready for chapter 4? I know I am! Until tomorrow, this is fenny8.**


End file.
